1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure are directed to a display device capable of reducing blue light leakage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) which is most widely used as a display device. An LCD typically includes two substrates on which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In an LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light. A liquid crystal display panel of an LCD is a non-emitting element, and thus an LCD also includes a backlight unit that provides light. A backlight unit may be classified into a direct type and an edge type, based on the position of a light source. In an edge-type backlight unit, the light source is disposed at a side portion of a light guide plate.
A set of substantially low-power high-efficiency light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), may be used as a light source in the backlight unit. An LED light source typically emits blue light and generates white light by utilizing other color-converting materials, such as phosphors. After the blue light has been converted to white light, a full color display may be realized using color filters, and thus there has been increased research on improving color reproducibility of blue light.
In an edge-type backlight unit, a side portion of a light guide plate at which a light source is disposed is referred to as a light incident portion, and the side portion of the light guide plate which is disposed opposite to the light incident portion is referred to as a light-facing portion. For high color reproducibility, blue light emitted from the light source may be converted to white light through a light conversion sheet. However, blue light which was not converted to white light may leak from gaps between the light-facing portion and a mold frame and between the mold frame and an optical sheet, and is incident on the display panel. Blue light incident on the display panel may cause a decrease in the color reproducibility of the display device.